Le scintillement des étoiles
by mellyn7
Summary: Quand il regardait son fils, Ardeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à celle qui avait, autrefois, conquis son cœur. Mais les étoiles peuvent disparaître, parfois...


Une première fanfiction sur l'univers de La Momie, ou plutôt sur le personnage d'Ardeth Bay, que j'aime beaucoup pour son coté mystérieux. Bonne lecture

J'ai utilisé les lignes horizontales pour séparer les flash-back car ma mise en page word n'est pas accepté.

* * *

**Le scintillement des étoiles**

* * *

Ardeth décoiffa l'enfant qui essayait de lire le livre qu'il avait reçu en cadeau dans la journée. Ce dernier remit tant bien que mal ses cheveux noirs en place, amusé.

-C'est dur, père.

-C'est toi qui veut apprendre l'anglais, mon fils.

-C'est pour que je sois comme toi. Et comme elle. Elle aussi elle parlait anglais ? Miriam m'a dit que oui.

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Ma mère, répondit l'enfant comme une évidence.

Le seul sujet qu'il refusait d'aborder.

-Miriam parle trop.

Sa cousine l'avait pourtant prévenu que le garçon commençait à poser des questions.

-Père, je voudrais savoir. Comment est-elle morte ?

-Va te coucher.

-Mais père...

-J'ai dit va te coucher !

Il sursauta. Son père avait presque crié. C'était une réaction qu'il ne lui connaissait que peu. Il abordait rarement le sujet de sa mère, son père ne voulant jamais en parler. Plus il grandissait, plus il essayait de comprendre. Il voulait juste... en savoir plus sur elle. Pourquoi ce tabou ?

-Tu sais, certains disent... que je ne suis pas comme eux. Que je ne suis pas un vrai medjai.

-Tu es mon fils, tu es un medjai. Mais tu as raison sur ce point. Tu es différent. Parce que ta mère... était différente

Son cœur se remémora le passé qu'il essayait pourtant tant bien que mal d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même.

_Sarah._..

Il avait parfois l'impression que le vent du désert lui soufflait son nom. Il aimerait pouvoir parler d'elle, dire à son fils qu'il avait hérité de ses yeux et qu'à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, c'était elle qu'il voyait. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire qui elle était. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à évoquer le passé. Et puis, que dirait-il ? Qu'elle était un contact secret pour les medjai ? Qu'elle travaillait en collaboration avec le Dr Bey qui l'appréciait autant pour sa discrétion que pour son intelligence ? Elle était aussi belle. Et d'une force de caractère... Une femme impétueuse qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Terrence avait fermé les yeux quand ils avaient commencé à se voir. Et puis, un jour... Elle avait disparu.

-Dors maintenant.

L'enfant n'insista pas et se coucha sur le côté, son livre entre les mains mais demanda avant que son père quitte la tente :

-Était-elle vraiment belle ?

-Une véritable rose des sables.

* * *

_-Terrence est au musée ? _

_Elle regarda l'inconnu qui lui parlait. Il n'avait pas dit bonjour et n'avait même pas défait son foulard. Quelle arrogance ! Elle ne pouvait voir que ses yeux d'un marron intense. Encore un qui se croyait le centre du monde. En tant que femme, elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'être déconsidérée. Mais elle trouvait cela toujours injuste._

_-Demandez-le plus gentiment, peut-être que vous obtiendrez une réponse._

_Elle avait pris une pile de livres et commença à se diriger vers la bibliothèque. _

_-Je vous présente mes excuses, entendit-elle alors, plus doucement. _

_Elle se retourna et vit qu'il avait baissé son foulard. Au moins, elle pouvait voir son visage, qui était loin d'être vilain. _

_-C'est déjà mieux._

_-Je souhaiterais voir le Dr Bey, s'il vous plait. Est-il au musée ?_

_-Terrence prépare une exposition dans la salle au-dessus. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? _

_Elle décela quelques hésitations. _

_-Cela ne se voit sans doute pas, mais je ne mange personne. _

_Il sourit. Un sourire radieux, qui inondait de lumière._

_-D'accord. _

_Elle remit ses livres sur la table et l'emmena vers les escaliers. _

_-Je suis désolé de m'être montré si... désagréable. Je ne parle pas souvent aux occidentaux._

_Encore moins aux femmes étrangères, pensa-t-il mais ne l'énonça pas. _

_-Votre anglais est impeccable, pourtant. _

_-C'est une nécessité. Pour... mon travail. _

_-Vous êtes un medjaï, comme Terrence, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Il stoppa quelques instants sa montée. _

_-C'est lui qui en a parlé ?_

_-Plus ou moins. Soyez assuré de ma discrétion. _

_Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. _

_-C'est un secret qui doit rester caché._

_-Terrence me fait confiance. Faites-en de même. En tout cas, vous voilà redevable, dit-elle avec un sourire taquin._

_-De quoi ? _

_Elle montra la salle. Terrence les vit et les invita à le rejoindre. _

_-Ardeth, mon ami. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma petite pierre précieuse. _

_-Les flatteries ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, Dr Bey. _

_Il jeta un regard complice au guerrier medjaï. _

_-Souviens toi de ceci, mon ami. Les femmes ne sont pas toutes des princesses. Tu as devant toi une véritable tempête de sable._

* * *

Ardeth s'installa devant le feu de camp allumé, l'esprit ailleurs. Miriam vint se mettre à coté de lui.

-Je sais que c'est un sujet interdit, Ardeth. Mais ton fils est le premier concerné. Il a le droit de savoir d'où il vient.

Le bébé était arrivé un jour dans sa tribu, amené par un medjai du Caire. L'homme lui avait dit qu'il avait recu la mission de lui remettre quelque chose. Il lui avait montré le bébé. A son regard interrogateur, l'homme lui avait dit : « Il est vôtre. » Il lui avait raconté le peu qu'il savait.

Une femme à la peau blanche et aux yeux magnifiques l'avait bousculé, tenant un bébé contre elle. Elle semblait perdue. Elle avait sous doute vu le symbole sur son poignet et lui avait dit l'adage secret des medjaï.

-Je suis un étranger qui voyage depuis l'Est à la recherche de celui qui est perdu.

-Je suis un étranger qui voyage depuis l'Ouest et je suis celui que tu cherches. Mais comment connaissez-vous...

-J'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plait.

Il l'avait fait entrer dans sa maison. Un medjai, qu'il soit guerrier ou non ne refusait jamais un appel à l'aide d'un des siens ou de ses partisans.

-L'enfant... Il faut le remettre à Ardeth.

-Ardeth Bay ? De la douzième tribu ?

-Oui. C'est son fils.

-Comment...

-Je vous en prie ne posez pas de question. S'il vous plait...

L'homme acquiesça de la tête.

-Je le ferais moi-même. Mais que devrais-je dire au commandant ?

-Rien. Il comprendra.

Ardeth aurait voulu comprendre. Il n'avait pas revu Sarah depuis des mois. Il l'avait cherchée... Mais rien.

Elle avait... disparu. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle réalisé qu'eux deux... Avec le bébé, il y avait le talisman medjai qu'Ardeth lui avait offert. Son fils... Il ne savait pas si Sarah lui avait donné un nom. Il l'avait contemplé, effleuré son petit visage endormi et avait su comment l'appeler . Soan.

Plus tard, Terrence lui avait appris qu'elle était repartie en Angleterre, pour se marier. Elle était alors morte pour lui et son cœur ne s'en était jamais remis.

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Soan. Pas tout de suite.

-Il est mon fils. C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, déclara le chef de tribu d'une voix presque autoritaire.

-N'est-ce pas toi qui dit que si un homme n'embrasse pas son passé, il n'a pas d'avenir ? répliqua presque aussi sèchement sa cousine. Pense à l'avenir de ton fils. Je peux être une substitut de mère pour lui. Mais mon rôle s'arrête là.

Ardeth se radoucit. Décidément, la colère s'emparait toujours de lui dès qu'il fallait évoquer Sarah.

-Je sais, Miriam. Tu as toujours été là pour lui. Et pour moi.

-Pourtant, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus sur elle que ce que tu nous a dit.

-Tu sais que je ne...

-Je sais. Mais dis moi au moins si tu l'as aimé, même si je pense connaître la réponse.

-Elle était... tout pour moi. Tout.

Miriam n'osa lui avouer que les anciens songeaient à lui parler de mariage, mais elle préféra se taire. Ardeth était le seul maître de sa vie. Et pour aller de l'avant, il fallait qu'il tourne la page. Et cela, elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire.

oOo oOo oOo

William Barton contempla encore une fois les premiers objets trouvés dans le tombeau dont il dirigeait les fouilles. Il était satisfait. Près de huit années et il allait bientôt être récompensé. Revenir en Egypte était la preuve qu'il touchait au but. Sa femme n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste mais comme d'habitude, elle obé était enfin prêt. Il avait tout planifié. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose...

Lorsque Sarah entra dans la pièce, il lut dans son regard qu'elle était désorientée. Parfait. Il fit un geste de la tête et l'un de ses hommes ramena un enfant habillé d'une tunique longue, comme les gens du désert. Comme...

Habituellement, elle ne s'insérait pas dans les affaires de son époux. Elle restait dans son rôle de parfaite épouse aux yeux du monde, préférant ignorer les types louches qui passaient parfois par la maison. Mais cette fois, elle avait la sensation que quelque d'important se jouait. Et qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir, cette fois, fermer les yeux.

-William, que fais-tu avec cet enfant ?

-Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

-Pourquoi cet enfant devrait me dire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi ? As-tu besoin de me poser la question ?

Elle vit le collier autour du cou du petit garçon. Son propre collier. Ou plutôt celui... Non, c'était impossible. William ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Tu... Tu ne peux pas...

-J'ai mis du temps à le retrouver, c'est vrai. Tu l'avais bien caché.

-Tu… Tu le savais ? Et tu m'as quand même épousé ?

Il rit aux éclats.

-Disons que cela aurait été... une raison de plus de t'y obliger.

-Une raison de plus ?

-Je te croyais plus intelligente. Tu crois que je ne savais pas pour ton... medjaï ? Ton père ne m'a rien caché.

Aveugle. Stupide. Voila ce qu'elle avait été. Huit années de souffrance et de solitude... perdues à jamais. Et son enfant. Ou plutôt... leur enfant... Un beau garcon. Il ressemblait à son père, indéniablement. Hormis les yeux... Il avait ses yeux. Elle sut au fond d'elle que c'était bien l'enfant qu'elle avait confié à cet homme dans la rue afin qu'il le remette à Ardeth. Il avait tenu parole. On pouvait faire confiance à un medjaï, il ne connaissait ni le mensonge, ni la trahison. L'opposé de William.

-Alors touchante réunion de famille ? Il manque juste une pièce au puzzle. Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne parlait pas d'Ardeth, bien que sa raison lui dictait le contraire.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes, lui et toi en possession d'informations qui m'intéressent. Les trésors de l'Egypte n'auront bientôt plus de secrets pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu crois que les richesses de ton père suffiront à mon... bien-être ?

-Tu es complètement fou !

-Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Mais je vais te faire une faveur. Je suis ton mari, après tout. Je te laisse faire connaissance avec... ton bâtard.

Maintenant, Sarah comprenait pourquoi William tenait tant à revenir ici, en Egypte et à ce qu'elle soit présente à ces fouilles privées qu'il financait et auxquelles elle ne voulait pas participer. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Comment avait-il réussi à trouver le petit ? L'enfant devant elle était donc son fils, le fruit de ses entrailles. Et pourtant, elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Elle ne savait comment se comporter avec lui. Que savait-il d'elle ? Que lui avait-dit Ardeth ? Et William ? Elle fit son possible pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas son trouble.

-Approche, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-elle en arabe, se retenant de ne pas l'embrasser.

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs s'avança un peu vers elle.

-Es-tu bien le fils d'Ardeth Bay ? Le chef de la douzième tribu medjai ?

L'enfant approuva de la tête.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-il en anglais avec un accent tres prononcé mais qu'elle trouva charmant.

Son fils comprenait apparemment l'anglais. Ardeth le lui avait-il enseigné ? Elle préféra continuer en arabe. Cela lui avait trop manqué.

-Qui ?

L'enfant continua dans sa propre langue, soulagé qu'elle comprenne l'arabe.

-L'homme au regard de serpent... Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Mais il a parlé de toi.

«_ Le regard de serpent... _»

Elle devait admettre que la comparaison n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité.

-Et bien...

-Père m'a dit que ma mère était morte, dit-il en regardant le sol.

Ardeth lui avait dit cela. Apres tout, c'était un peu le cas. Il devait y avoir tant de questions dans sa petite tête.

-J'imagine que c'est plus facile à entendre que...

Elle s'arrêta. Elle lui devait la vérité. Était-il assez grand pour comprendre ?

-Que quoi ?

-Que je t'ai abandonné. Pour ton bien.

-Abandonné ?

-Je sais que c'est dur à entendre. Tu pourras me pardonner ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Après un silence, il rajouta :

-Est-ce qu'ils vont me faire du mal ?

Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra contre elle, lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

-Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Tu... Tu me le jures ?

-Je te le jure. Mon fils.

Elle sentait le jasmin et aussi un peu la menthe. Elle était belle. Elle était courageuse. Elle était telle qu'il se l'était imaginée. Et elle n'était pas morte. Pour le petit garçon, malgré la peur, c'était un rêve éveillé.

-C'est une question étrange pour une mère de demander cela à son fils mais... quel est ton nom ?

Il lui sourit. Elle reconnut le sourire radieux d'Ardeth.

-Soan. Père m'a appelé Soan. Il a dit que cela voulait dire...

-Etoile, finit-elle. Ardeth a bien choisi. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Soan Bay.

* * *

_-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux medjai ? _

_-Je trouve cela admirable que génération après génération, vous continuez à suivre les pas de vos ancêtres. Et que les medjaï ne recherchent pas les trésors. Au contraire._

_-Nous chérissons des trésors différents des vôtres. _

_-Si mon père vous entendait... Il finance ses expéditions en espérant y trouver des trésors qu'il pourrait voler à l'Egypte._

_-Vous ne souhaitez pas la même chose ? _

_-Non ! Vous pensez cela de moi ? s'horrifia-t-elle. _

_-A votre réaction, je sens que je vous ai encore offensé. _

_-Disons que.. j'essaie d'exister par moi-même. C'est pour cela que j'essaie de m'affranchir de la tutelle de mon père. Il me laisse travailler ici, mais je sais que cela ne durera pas. Bientôt, j'aurais une belle prison dorée._

_-C'est triste, fit-il compatissant. _

_-C'est ainsi, je ne peux aller contre. Le destin m'a permis de rencontrer un vrai guerrier medjai. Ce n'est pas si mal. _

_-Avez-vous déjà vu le reflet du soleil sur le sable du désert ? _

_Sa question l'avait décontenancée. _

_-Je... Je ne quitte presque jamais la ville. Hormis pour les fouilles de mon père. _

_Il lui tendit la main et sourit. Ce sourire... Dieu qu'il lui faisait du bien. Il la réchauffait. _

_-J'imagine que je ne risque rien avec vous. _

_-Non, c'est plutôt moi qui me met en danger avec vous, répondit-il amusé, rappelant la référence à la tempête de sable de Terrence._

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

Cela avait été si rapide que Miriam n'avait rien pu faire. Une seconde et Soan avait disparu de son champ de vision, emporté par des occidentaux. Elle avait crié et couru mais la voiture était trop rapide. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle autant que l'incompréhension. Les membres de la tribu n'avaient jamais rien eu à craindre en venant au village. Elle ne s'était donc pas méfiée. Elle avait été négligente. Ardeth allait la tuer.

S'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Miriam, Ardeth avait du mal à comprendre qui pouvait lui vouloir du mal. A lui, ou à Soan. Il serra les poings de rage. Personne ne lui prendrait son enfant. Personne ne ferait de mal à son fils. Il était prêt à se montrer imprudent s'il le fallait, malgré les mises en garde de ses hommes. Mais Soan était tout pour lui. Ardeth avait déjà perdu Sarah. S'il perdait Soan...

Les traces l'avaient mené du village à un campement près d'un chantier de fouille menés par des occidentaux. Des anglais. Les medjaï les surveillaient depuis peu. Ils ne représentaient pas de menace particulière jusqu'ici. Mais vu la quantité d'arme que ces derniers possédaient... Quelque chose clochait. Il donna des ordres et les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient repartirent vers le désert. Alors, il s'approcha doucement, cherchant seulement à épier, observer... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve encerclé, à la merci de plusieurs hommes le menaçant d'armes à feu. Il sentit qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Pour Soan, c'était le risque à prendre.

-Je crois que l'on ne se connait pas, dit celui qu'il identifia comme leur chef.

Des vêtements impeccables, chaussures lustrés, cravate, regard assuré et hautain. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux pilleurs de tombes habituels. Ardeth ne pouvait pas se tromper.

-Je n'ai pas cette chance.

-Tu parles anglais, voilà qui va nous faciliter la tâche. Laisse-moi me présenter.

A son nom, les battements de cœur d'Ardeth s'accélérèrent. William Barton ! Le William Barton !L'homme que Sarah avait épousé !

-Mon nom semble te dire quelque chose.

L'anglais ricana.

-Alors c'est sûrement toi le fameux medjaï !

Ardeth fut irrité que cet étranger connaissance l'existence des medjaï autant par le fait qu'il avait l'air de savoir qui il était. Sarah n'était sans doute pas étrangère à cela, quoique Ardeth n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse révéler ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Cela n'avait pas de sens, surtout après tant d'années.

-Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Sarah. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait hésité entre toi et moi ?

Pourquoi parlait-il de Sarah ? Avait-elle parlé de lui à son mari ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Et que venait faire Soan là-dedans ? L'anglais se remit à rire.

-Mais tu n'es rien pour elle. Rien du tout.

-Elle m'a donné un fils !

-Mais c'est moi qu'elle a épousé !

Barton avait marqué un point et ravivé la douleur de son cœur. Les paroles de cet homme n'étaient que du venin. Il l'aurait volontiers fait taire s'il en avait la possibilité.

-Tu vois, ce fils, aujourd'hui c'est une chance pour moi. Un moyen de pression. Autant sur elle que sur toi.

C'était bien eux qui détenaient Soan.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ?

-Rien. Pour l'instant. Et il ne tient qu'à toi que cela reste le cas.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Ardeth émit l'hypothèse que Sarah était revenue lui prendre Soan. Mais il sentait que c'était plus compliqué que cela. _Un moyen de pression..._ Que voulait-il dire ? Un coup de crosse derrière la tête le surprit et l'assomma.

* * *

_-Alors c'est ça, Hamunaptra ? Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais._

_Quand elle écoutait Ardeth en parler, elle s'imaginait une belle cité, avec des temples somptueux. _

_-Le vrai danger est sous le sable, enfoui dans les profondeurs. _

_Elle regardait les ruines, les restes des colonnes, les statues usées par le temps. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin et elle était déjà honorée qu'il lui ait montré. Assise derrière Ardeth, sur son cheval, elle se sentait tellement vivante._

_-Tu ne dois pas en parler, Sarah._

_-Merci de ta confiance, Ardeth. C'est précieux pour moi. _

_Elle resserra son étreinte autour de son torse et posa son visage contre son dos alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du retour. Il sentait... la liberté, le sable chaud et le vent du désert, la détermination et le courage, la chaleur du soleil._

_-Ardeth... Ne me ramène pas tout de suite. _

_-Ton père risque de se poser des questions, tu sais, si tu t'absentes trop longtemps. _

_Elle le savait. De retour au Caire, au musée, elle regarda Ardeth s'éloigner. Le medjaï était devenu plus qu'un ami._

_-Il vient de plus en plus souvent, sourit le conservateur. On se demande pourquoi. _

_-Tu ne diras rien à mon père, Terrence ?_

_Cela serait pour elle la fin de tout. _

_-Je déteste ton père autant que je t'adore, petite souris des sables. Je prie Allah de repousser le jour où il t'empêchera de venir au musée. _

_-Et moi donc._

_-Tu sais, ton père est occupé sur son dernier chantier. Profite-en tant que tu peux. Je te couvrirais. _

_Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Elle courut après Ardeth et l'embrassa. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais répondit à son baiser. _

_-As-tu un peu de temps pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle._

_-Je pourrais repousser mon départ d'une journée. _

_-Une journée. On peut en faire des choses, en une journée. Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui invite._

_Elle l'emmena dans le petit appartement que le musée mettait à sa disposition. C'était le seul lieu où elle pouvait être libre et elle-même. Des livres, une vue sur la ville, les odeurs d'épices... Personne pour lui dire quoi faire ou pour lui imposer ses choix. Elle lui cuisina un repas et lui fit du thé au jasmin, sa spécialité. _

_-Étonnant qu'une anglaise sache faire du si bon thé au jasmin, reconnut-il. _

_-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi anglaise que j'en ai l'air. _

_Elle eut soudain l'air triste, qu'il remarqua. _

_-Je ne voulais pas être impoli._

_-Tu ne l'as pas été. Je me dis juste... c'est dommage que je ne sois pas née égyptienne. Cela serait plus facile. Je suis issue d'un pays que je ne connais que peu. Plus mon père me dit d'être fière d'être anglaise et plus je cherche à m'affranchir de cet héritage. _

_-En réalité, tu ressembles plutôt... à nos femmes medjaï. Indomptables, fières, attachantes et tellement... belles. _

_Il avait presque murmuré le dernier mot, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Alors, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre. _

_Le lendemain, avant de partir, il lui offrit son pendentif. _

_-Ainsi, je serais obligé de revenir. _

_Et il était revenu. Aussi souvent que ses devoirs le permettaient._

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

-Père !

Son petit rayon de soleil était vivant. Il ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir son fils. Le soulagement s'empara de lui et lui fit oublier son mal de tête.

-Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'ont rien fait ? demanda-t-il tout en examinant son fils.

-Non, maman veille sur moi.

-Maman ?

Il s'aperçut alors de la présence d'une autre personne. Cette silhouette...

-Bonjour Ardeth.

_Sarah.._.

La femme de ses nuits, le tourment de ses jours. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, hormis son teint trop pâle. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, toujours aussi... Il se rappela quand il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins. C'était pour lui le plus précieux des trésors. Mais il se souvint aussi de l'abandon, de l'absence. Et qu'à cause d'elle, Soan était en danger. Ou qu'elle voulait le lui prendre. Il se mit entre son fils et elle.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

Son ton était dur, presque menaçant. Sarah s'y attendait même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez lui.

-La vérité.

-Ho laquelle ? J'aimerais bien l'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, tu sais.

-Si Soan est en danger, j'ai le droit de savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu crois que j'ai cherché ce qui est en train d'arriver ?

-Oui, je le crois !

-Arrêtez ! cria soudain leur fils en s'interposant. Je vous en prie arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez en colère contre moi !

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mon fils, reprit doucement Ardeth.

-Mais tu l'es contre ma mère.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment été une mère pour toi jusqu'ici.

-Mais elle n'a pas eu le choix ! Ecoute-là s'il te plait.

Pas eu le choix ? Quels mensonges avait-elle inventé ?

Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur et avait abandonné la chair de sa chair pour partir se marier au loin. Elle avait préféré son anglais et n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire. Alors, non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas pardonner.

-Je ne criais plus contre toi, Sarah. Pour Soan. Mais je ne t'écouterais pas. Je n'en ai pas envie.

La froideur d'Ardeth la broya intérieurement, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait toujours espéré les revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, juste savoir qu'ils allaient bien et avancer dans la vie, sans elle. Mais pas dans ces conditions. Et elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Ardeth serait si... Elle se sentit soudain glacée et vide et croisa les bras pour tenter de se redonner confiance.

-Y-a-t-il un moyen de s'échapper ? demanda le guerrier en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

-S'il y en a un, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé, lui répondit-elle, le regard toujours tourné à l'opposé du medjaï.

Était-elle aussi prisonnière ? Ou se jouait-elle de lui et de son fils ? Non. Sarah ne pouvait pas faire cela. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

-Pourquoi ton mari nous fait-il cela ?

-Les hommes en quête de pouvoir et de richesses sont prêt à tout.

-Même à utiliser et menacer la femme qu'il aime ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Qui t'a dit qu'il m'aimait ?

-Il est ton époux, rappela-t-il comme une évidence.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, murmura-t-elle alors.

Il voulut lui poser plus de questions mais la porte s'ouvrit. William apparut avec certains de ses hommes et fit emmener ses trois prisonniers.

Il la fit s'asseoir et lui attacha les mains à la chaise. Comme si elle allait essayer de s'enfuir... songea-t-elle. Devant elle se trouvait une tablette en pierre avec des hiéroglyphes.

-Traduis !

Elle ne chercha même pas à lui désobéir. Les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se trouvaient dans la même pièce. L'un lui était encore inconnu et l'autre lui était devenu étranger mais ils étaient ses trésors. Elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Elle réparerait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait le mal qu'elle avait fait. Il lui fallait juste... gagner un peu de temps. Ardeth devait avoir un plan. Il n'aurait pas foncé tête baissé sans avoir réfléchi à un plan avant, même pour Soan. Ses hommes viendraient bientôt. Il fallait qu'elle garde espoir. Ardeth avait toujours été prudent et réfléchi. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Elle se concentra sur les symboles devant elle.

-Cela parle d'une femme de la 18ème dynastie. Hatchepsout

-Était-elle riche ? demanda l'un des hommes de William.

-Fille de pharaon, épouse de pharaon, elle est considérée comme la première reine d'Egypte, répondit-elle.

-Les femmes au pouvoir, beurk, commenta un deuxième.

Hatchepsout avait été une grande reine et Sarah avait toujours été fasciné par son destin. Elle préféra ignorer les sarcasmes des hommes de son mari. Avant, avec Ardeth, elle avait souvent discuté de la grande Reine. Avant, avec Ardeth, tout était possible. Avec Ardeth, tout était facile. Lui savait ce que c'était, le respect.

-La réponse est donc oui, messieurs, énonça William d'un air satisfait. Que dit d'autre la tablette ?

Elle déchiffra la signification des dessins et traduisit.

-Notre reine la grande Hatchepsout nous a béni de l'or de la vaillance. Que les dieux soient bénis pour nos richesses.

-C'est tout ?

-Tu m'as demandé de traduire, je te l'ai traduite.

Un geste et les hommes de William intervinrent. Ardeth était retenu par deux hommes pour l'empêcher d'intervenir et un troisième tenait son fils alors que William s'approchait de lui, un couteau à la main. Attachée à sa chaise, elle ne pouvait être d'aucun secours.

-Peut-être que si je coupais un ou deux doigts de l'enfant, cela ferait avancer les choses ?

Soan se mit à crier réveillant l'instinct maternel de Sarah alors que Ardeth tentait de se dégager.

-Je te dis que c'était tout ! Je te le jure William ! implora-t-elle.

-Où est cet or ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

-Mauvaise réponse. Voyons si ton medjai sera plus raisonnable.

Barton prit la main de l'enfant affolé. Ardeth le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Une idée ! il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée !

-Hamunaptra ! dit-elle soudain. L'or se trouve... près des ruines d'Hamunaptra !

-Tais-toi Sarah !

L'intervention d'Ardeth lui valut un coup dans le ventre.

-Qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ? cracha William en tenant fermement le menton de la jeune femme.

-Tu as nos vies entre tes mains. Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

-Cela ne serait pas la première fois. Mais j'ai envie de te croire cette fois. Hamunaptra. Voila un mot qui évoque... la puissance.

_S'il savait vraiment... _

Barton ordonna de relâcher ses prisonniers et de les ramener dans la pièce qui faisait office de cellule.

Soan avait été secoué et il avait fallu le calme de son père pour le rassurer. Un baiser de sa mère et il avait réussi à s'endormir. Ardeth s'était senti impuissant face à la situation et il détestait cela.

-Ton mari est un monstre. La vie d'un enfant ne lui importe que peu. Comment est-il avec les siens ?

-Les siens ?

-Huit années, tu as dû...

-Non ! Jamais avec lui ! s'insurgea-t-elle dégoûtée. Dieu merci, il ne peut avoir d'enfant.

Le regard d'Ardeth exprimait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Je t'en prie, cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais le pire des fléaux !

-Réponds sincèrement à mes questions. Je le mérite, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ?

Elle n'avait plus envie de mentir. Elle n'avait plus envie de se taire. Elle n'avait plus envie de se voir ainsi dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours respecté et aimé. Mais comprendrait-il ce qu'elle avait fait ?

-Parce qu'il te menaçait, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-Qui ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

La seule personne à l'époque... Son père. Et peut-être déjà, William Barton. Ardeth fit quelques pas essayant de remettre les pièces du puzzle du passé en place.

-Tu sais, notre bébé... continua-t-elle, je ne savais pas... J'ai essayé de... J'ai voulu te le dire. J'attendais ton retour mais... Mon père l'a appris. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement il fallait que je le mette à l'abri avant qu'il soit trop tard.

La vérité éclata dans l'esprit d'Ardeth, aveuglante. Ce n'était pas un abandon. Pas comme il le pensait.

-Tu l'as épousé pour me protéger ?

Sa question était presque une affirmation. Elle se détourna et cela sonna pour lui comme un aveu et comme le glas de ses derniers ressentiments envers elle. Dieu que la vérité faisait mal.

-C'est un sacrifice que je n'hésiterais pas à refaire, avoua-t-elle d'une voix chaude et déterminée.

Ces mots furent comme des poignards pour Ardeth. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'obligea à la regarder.

-C'est un sacrifice que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire. Même pour moi. Il t'a pris huit années de ta vie. Il a privé Soan de l'amour de sa mère. Et moi... N'as tu pas pensé à ce que j'ai dû... endurer ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ? Tu crois que j'ai eu plaisir à m'unir à lui ? A sentir ses mains sur moi ? Tu crois que je t'ai oublié ? Que j'ai oublié notre enfant ? C'est parce que j'avais espoir de vous revoir un jour que j'ai tenu pendant ces huit années !

Elle éclata en sanglot et se laissa tomber à genoux.

-Je te demande pardon, Ardeth. Je t'en prie, pardon...

Il se mit à sa hauteur et doucement, la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit les bras de Sarah l'enserrer, cherchant le réconfort et la sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis huit ans. Depuis tout ce temps, elle vivait avec un monstre, enfermée, torturée et si solitaire. Elle avait quitté l'homme qu'elle aimait et abandonné son enfant pour leur sécurité. La colère bouillonnait dans son cœur. A la pensée de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, elle ne l'en aima que plus. S'il avait été en colère contre elle, la flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte. Si seulement il avait su...

-Tout cela est fini, lui murmura-t-il.

-C'est impossible, Ardeth.

-Je ne te laisserais pas en arrière, cette fois.

Disant ceci, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains. Et doucement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le puissant guerrier avec la force et le courage d'un lion ne montrait plus que douceur et tendresse. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. De la douceur... et surtout... de l'amour.

* * *

_-Regarde le ciel. Que vois-tu ? _

_-La nuit. _

_-Non, regarde plus loin. Tu vois toutes ces étoiles ? Elle me rappelle... que je ne suis jamais seule. Que l'obscurité n'est jamais totale. Elle me rappelle que le monde est grand. Et que je peux tout faire, si j'en ai envie._

_-Tu vois au delà des choses les plus simples. Tu es étrange, Sarah._

_Elle se releva et se mit au dessus de lui pour voir son visage. _

_-Ces étoiles, je les vois dans tes yeux. _

_Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux. Demain, il devrait repartir vers Hamunaptra et la tribu. Son absence serait longue. Plus longue qu'il ne le voudrait. Cela devenait dur de la laisser. _

_-Viens avec moi. _

_-Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas... _

_Un baiser l'avait fait taire. _

_-Rien ne te retient ici. Alors que là-bas..._

_-Si tu songes encore à moi, à ton prochain retour, redemande-le-moi. Alors, peut-être... _

_-Pourquoi attendre ? _

_-Le temps peut effacer certains sentiments. _

_-Crois-tu que je puisse t'oublier ?_

_-Les étoiles disparaissent, parfois. _

_-Pas les miennes. M'attendras-tu ? Même si je devais m'absenter... plus longtemps que prévu ? _

_-J'ai ton talisman. Tant que tu ne seras pas revenu le chercher, je t'attendrais. _

_Et alors, elle lui dirait qu'en elle, une nouvelle lumière avait commencé à germer. _

* * *

Assise contre le mur, la main d'Ardeth dans la sienne, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait à peine dormi. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, de se libérer enfin de la folie de William. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Ardeth, elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche. Plus jamais. Et elle irait revoir le reflet du soleil sur le sable du désert. Elle rencontrerait enfin les proches de son amant, surtout Miriam, la cousine qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Là-bas, Ardeth lui parlerait de l'enfance de Soan, de ses premiers pas, de ses premiers entraînements. Elle approfondirait son anglais, lui ferait découvrir Shakespeare et l'histoire des anciens Pharaons... Sarah avait l'impression de faire un rêve éveillé mais un regard autour d'elle la ramena à la dure réalité. Avant de faire des projets, il fallait d'abord s'en sortir. Ardeth rompit soudain le silence.

-Je ne peux pas les emmener à Hamunaptra. Tu le sais. Le danger sous le sable...

-Je le sais. Mais j'espérais que d'ici là, tes cavaliers...

Il sourit. Elle avait bien menti. Évoquer Hamunaptra n'était qu'une diversion.

-Ils seront là où il faudra être. Il te faudra être prudente. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas vous protéger tous les deux à la fois.

-Protège notre fils. Moi, ça ira. Tes yeux brillent comme autrefois, Ardeth.

-Y vois-tu les étoiles d'antan ?

-J'en vois de nouvelles. Elles scintillent tellement.

Elles scintillaient tellement qu'elle avait envie de croire à nouveau à la providence. Les yeux d'Ardeth scintillaient... l'espoir.

oOo oOo oOo

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils se séparèrent. William ne devait pas savoir pour l'instant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Une fois les mains liés, Ardeth suivit les hommes de main de l'anglais. William les attendait avec des chevaux et du matériel.

-Si tu essaie de nous perdre, je tuerais ton fils.

Ardeth l'en savait capable. Il les conduirait vers Hamunaptra. Mais cela ne serait pas leur destination. Ces hommes étaient peut-être armés, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Et la cupidité les rendait naïfs. Après plusieurs heures de routes, Ardeth entendit un petit sifflement et comprit. Le signal. Bien, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Dès que la nuit serait tombée, il reprendrait l'avantage et ferait payer à ce serpent tout le mal qu'il avait fait et ramènerait Soan et Sarah à la maison.

A la nuit tombée, ils firent halte près de falaises. William avait remarqué une nouvelle complicité entre son épouse et le prisonnier. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait recherché. Au contraire. Il devait la remettre à sa place, lui faire comprendre qui donnait les ordres. Une fois certains que le guerrier et l'enfant étaient bien attachés et sous bonne garde, il prit le bras de Sarah et la força à le suivre jusqu'à une sorte de caverne au pied de la falaise.

-Que veux-tu ? rumina-t-elle alors qu'elle se frottait le bras qu'il avait serré trop fort.

-M'assurer que ce n'est pas un traquenard de la part du sauvage. Le medjai nous conduit-il vraiment là où je veux aller ?

-Si tu veux aller à Hamunaptra, c'est la direction.

-Tu sembles en être si certaine.

-Il m'y a emmené, autrefois.

La réponse ne le satisfit pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il a pu te faire dans le passé. Tu es à moi. Tu es ma chose. Je fais ce que je veux de toi.

-Ce temps-là est révolu. Je n'ai jamais été à toi.

-Tu m'as épousé.

-Pour lui, j'aurais tout fait.

-Alors cela sera encore plus plaisant pour moi lorsque je mettrais fin à sa vie. Lui et à ton bâtard de fils.

-Mon fils n'est pas un bâtard ! Il est le fruit de notre amour, à Ardeth et moi !

Il tenta de l'embrasser pour lui rappeler qu'elle lui appartenait mais pour la première fois depuis huit ans, elle le repoussa violemment.

-Tu ne me toucheras plus !

La fureur dans les yeux de William ne fit pas vaciller sa détermination. Il n'aurait pas dû les laisser ensemble. Le sauvage lui avait monté la tête et surement promis monts et merveilles. Alors, William prit une décision radicale.

-Tu crois qu'il va t'emmener ? Que je vais le laisser me prendre ce qui m'appartient de droit ? Tu seras à moi à jamais !

Ce faisant, il planta son couteau dans le ventre de Sarah. A son regard avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, il sut qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste.

William rejoignit ensuite le campement et remarqua que son prisonnier n'était plus à sa place.

-Où est-il ? Georges ! James ! Bande d'idiot !

Mais ses hommes non plus n'étaient plus autour du feu.

-Où est Sarah ? entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir le guerrier le menaçant d'une épée. Il en fallait plus pour ébranler l'anglais.

-Tu crois que je vais laisser un vulgaire chien du désert me prendre mon épouse ? Sarah m'appartient !

-Non ! Elle appartient au désert. Tous comme les trésors que vous n'aurez jamais. Mes hommes vont massacrer les vôtres. Ils n'ont pas peur de mourir. Vous n'aurez rien !

Les coups de feu et les cris de guerre donnaient raison à Ardeth. William Barton ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait échouer si près du but. Pas contre ces sauvages. Au moins, elle ne serait jamais à lui. Même s'il avait dû, pour cela, lui ôter la vie. Il sourit. Il allait donner le coup de grâce au guerrier.

-Elle ne sera jamais à toi. Parce que je l'ai tué.

-Tu mens !

-Vraiment ? J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais ! J'ai eu Sarah ! J'ai eu l'héritage de son père ! J'ai eu toutes les informations que je voulais pour enlever ton fils et te faire venir à moi. Alors tu vois que suis le plus fort. Je n'abandonnerais jamais et ton misérable fils rejoindra bientôt sa putain de...

Le cimeterre d'Ardeth venait de le frapper, arrêtant le venin qui sortait de sa bouche. Ardeth aurait voulu un vrai combat. Mais sa colère avait atteint son paroxysme. Au moins, Barton ne ferait plus de mal à Sarah ou Soan. Sarah...

Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle n'était que courage et détermination. Alors que les derniers anglais tombaient sous les balles des medjaï, il vit son fils l'appeler. Il le rejoignit et vit le corps de Sarah étendue au sol. Elle se tenait le bas ventre, sa chemise montrant une large tâche de sang.

-Elle ne va pas mourir papa ! Elle ne va pas mourir ! pleurait-il.

Non, c'était impossible. Allah ne permettrait pas cela. Sarah essaya de parler mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Elle ne réussit qu'à dire son nom. Il la souleva du sol, la ramena au campement et l'installa sous la tente qui avait été préparé initialement pour William. Aziz, l'un de ses hommes de confiance examina la blessure.

-Je peux l'aider, chef. Il va falloir recoudre, pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Fais sortir ton fils.

Ardeth comprit.

-Mais père, je veux rester.

-Pas cette fois. Attends dehors.

Il obéit à contre-cœur. Dehors, la cousine de son père l'attendait. Il trouva refuge dans ses bras.

-Allah t'a ramené auprès de ta mère, petite souris. Il ne la rappellera pas à lui tout de suite. Garde espoir.

Les paroles de Miriam étaient douces et il eut envie d'y croire. Les cris de sa mère lui indiquèrent le contraire et il plongea sa tête dans la robe de Miriam pour cacher ses larmes et sa peur.

-Tiens-là, Ardeth.

-Aziz va te soigner, laisse-le faire.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi... il m'a fait cela... Je voulais juste...

-Garde tes forces Sarah.

-Il...

-Ne le crains plus. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

Elle comprit que William avait rendu son dernier souffle.

-Et Soan ?

-Soan va bien. Il t'attend dehors.

Elle agrippa son bras et tenta de retenir ses cris alors qu'Aziz commençait son travail. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, elle voulut se rappeler sa première rencontre avec lui et garder ce souvenir pour toujours, comme un précieux diamant.

Soan demandait tout le temps des nouvelles de sa mère. Patiemment, Ardeth lui répondait qu'il fallait attendre. Les heures et les jours se succédèrent. Aziz l'avait assuré qu'elle vivrait, aucun organe vital ne semblant être touché. Ardeth voulait le croire mais une infection pouvait encore survenir. Pourquoi pensait-il au pire alors que désormais, seul le meilleur pouvait advenir ?

Sarah sortit enfin de l'inconscience. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle était sous une tente, seule. Elle mit une main sur sa blessure. Elle se sentait vidée, sale. Elle était passée si rapidement de l'espoir au tourment qu'elle ne savait plus quel sentiment choisir. Si sa blessure ne guérissait pas... En pensant que la vie allait l'abandonner, qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais une vraie vie de famille avec Ardeth et Soan, elle tomba dans le désespoir. Elle aurait dû lui demander de l'emmener. Elle aurait dû avoir le courage de partir. Il lui aurait suffi de suivre son cœur. Elle aurait mis au monde son fils auprès des siens, entourée et aimée. Il lui aurait juste suffi... de dire oui. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été capable de le faire ?

-Sarah... Tu vas bien ?

A la voix, elle tourna son regard embué vers Ardeth. Elle était au bord du gouffre. Elle fit non de la tête et éclata en sanglot. Il s'allongea auprès d'elle et se mit à lui caresser le visage.

-Tu vas guérir. Tu es forte et courageuse.

-Non, je ne suis pas forte. Pas autant que je le voudrais.

-Ce que tu as fait pour Soan et moi prouve le contraire.

-Tu n'es pas revenu, Ardeth. Tu n'es pas revenu. J'ai cru...

-Je suis revenu. Mais tu avais déjà quitté la ville. J'ai appris que tu étais fiancée. Je me suis senti trahi. Crois-moi, si j'avais su... je ne l'aurais pas laissé t'emmener. J'aurais traversé les mers pour te ramener chez toi.

-J'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as fait ce que ton cœur te dictait de faire. Tu m'as offert le plus beau des présents. Soan.

-Nous sommes des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

-Moi tu me connais, alors tu connais Soan. Il te ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Sarah, nous ne pouvons pas rattraper le passé. Mais l'avenir reste à écrire. Tout n'est pas aussi perdu que tu le penses.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête. Elle se sentait mieux. Il trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Encore plus qu'autrefois.

-Sarah, si je te demandais...

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et caressa les tatouages. Il ne les avait pas tous, à l'époque. Son medjaï... Oui, il était son medjaï. Il avait toujours été à elle, malgré l'absence, le silence et les malentendus. Ce qui les liait était resté intact. Il était son medjaï et elle en était fière.

-Viens avec moi. Viens avec nous, continua-t-il.

-Les étoiles dans tes yeux... elles m'ont manqué. Tellement manqué. Mais les étoiles disparaissent, parfois.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait insinuer.

-S'il te plait, ne dis pas cela.

-Ardeth, si je meurs...

Il mit un index sur ses lèvres. C'était une éventualité qu'il ne voulait pas envisager.

-Les étoiles peuvent disparaître, parfois. Mais leur souvenir n'en reste que plus éclatant. Et quand elles reviennent briller, elles sont encore plus lumineuses.

Ce qu'il disait était si beau qu'elle eut envie d'y croire. Il colla son visage au sien.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, ma tempête des sables.

-Pardonne-moi.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

-Si.

Il se releva et mit son visage au dessus du sien.

-Alors je te pardonne, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Il lui déposa alors un baiser plein d'amour sur les lèvres. Les larmes de Sarah coulaient toujours. Mais cette fois, c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse. Elle avait fait la paix avec son passé. Elle pouvait enfin prendre sa vie en main et décider pour elle.

-Ardeth... Je te suivrais. Où que tu m'emmènes.

Puisqu'il était sûr qu'elle ne mourrait pas et qu'elle serait désormais toujours auprès de lui, il lui sourit. Le sourire radieux d'Ardeth.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il prit sa main et y déposa un pendentif, comme celui qu'il avait autour du cou. Elle se releva doucement ignorant les piqûres de sa blessure et il lui accrocha. Elle prit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Trop. Elle voulait oublier la violence et la souillure de William. Elle voulait retrouver la tendresse et le respect d'Ardeth.

-Reste avec moi, cette nuit.

-Cette nuit, et toutes les prochaines, déclara-t-il comme une promesse.

-Me donneras-tu d'autres enfants ?

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

-Si tel est ton plaisir.

-Tu es mon soleil, Ardeth. Mais je veux d'autres étoiles.

oOo oOo oOo

Est-ce cette nuit-là que leur fille fut conçue ? Elle avait toujours pensé que oui. Amina était si belle et rayonnante que cela ne pouvait qu'être le années perdues, elle avait tout fait pour les rattraper, autant avec Soan qu'avec son époux et amant, Ardeth. L'Angleterre, son père, William... comme les ruines d'Hamunaptra, étaient sous le sable. Le désert était sa maison, désormais. La vie était plus difficile ici, plus exigeante, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. La liberté avait un goût d'autant plus délicieux et précieux qu'elle en avait été longtemps privé.

Ardeth...

Il avait promis de toujours la protéger et c'est ce qu'il faisait, chaque jour.

-Je suis certain que cela sera un garçon cette fois, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre arrondi de Sarah.

Après sa blessure, elle avait craint qu'elle ne puisse plus concevoir la vie. Mais l'arrivée d'Amina l'avait rassurée sur ce point.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

-Les filles brillent trop. Je crains d'être aveuglé.

Elle se mit à rire. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il avait l'air... contrarié.

-Si je ne suis pas là pour sa naissance...

C'était cela. Hamunaptra était la proie d'une effervescence qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Son devoir allait l'éloigner de sa famille. Qu'importe. Elle serait là à son retour.

-Je t'attendrais pour lui choisir un nom.

Les premières douleurs apparurent alors que les guerriers étaient partis combattre les armées d'Anubis. Elle priait Allah de lui ramener son mari en vie et de lui accorder la chance d'élever ses enfants avec tout l'amour qu'elle pourrait donner.

-Ils arrivent Sarah ! Les combattants reviennent !

-Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il est avec eux ?

Miriam n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Le bébé arriverait d'un instant à l'autre. Sarah cria à la contraction suivante.

-Dépêche-toi Ardeth ! cria-t-elle fortement en anglais pour être sûre d'être entendue.

Il arriva juste à temps pour la délivrance. Elle préféra ignorer le sang dans son cou. Il sentait la sueur, la poudre et le sable, mais respirait de vie et d'espoir.

-C'est un garçon !

Son bébé dans les bras, Ardeth déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse.

-Il a tes cheveux, mon amour, fit-elle remarquer.

Un duvet noir régnait sur le petit crâne du nouveau-né.

-Altaïr, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

L'étoile de l'aigle...

-Notre dernière étoile, Ardeth.

-Dernière ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Cela dépendra d'Allah, après tout, murmura-t-elle.

Dans l'entrée, Soan tenait la main de sa sœur et ils n'attendaient qu'un mot de leur parents pour les rejoindre. Dans le ciel, Miriam remarqua que les étoiles n'avaient jamais autant resplendi que ce soir là.


End file.
